Inuyasha and Kagome's First Year Together
by AnimeLova1234567890
Summary: read the title. review and fav plzz? :DD


Inuyasha and Kagome's First Year Together~

Kagome walked into the new hut that Inuyasha had built for them. It has been three years after Naraku had been killed. Inuyasha and Kagome were just coming home from their honeymoon...*hint hint*

"It feels like home." Kagome sighed as she twirled around the living room.

"Well, it ain't that much like your house in your era, but I tried to give it that same touch." Inuyasha said as he looked at his wife.

"You did wonderful. I love how we have a big room! And a guest room." Kagome said as she looked down the hall and into the nearby room.

"I made an extra room just in case something came up." Inuyasha said as he showed Kagome a smaller room that was right next to their room.

"Something like what?" Kagome asked, but she knew the answer.

_A baby._

"Well, maybe in a few years...we may...um...have...err..." Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome giggled at his actions. She couldn't believe that her half demon husband, who could take down Naraku and an army to go with it, couldn't say the word 'Baby.'

"Don't laugh at me!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not. Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said.

"I love you too. Kagome, didn't you say you had to go back to your era in a few days?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, nothing major. Just a checkup from the doctor." Kagome smiled.

"You're not sick." Inuyasha said.

"My doctor makes sure I don't sick in the future. And makes sure I'm able to do stuff." Kagome winked.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like bear your children." Kagome whispered in his fuzzy dog ear.

"I-I-IT'S A LITTLE EARLY TO BE TALKING ABOUT K-KIDS! I MEAN, I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY KIDS!" Inuyasha stammered as he heard the word 'children.'

"Inuyasha, I mean in the future. I'm not ready to have kids either. My doctor makes sure that I'm able to have kids. She tests to see if I'm healthy and strong enough to have kids and if I'm fertile enough. Some women aren't able to have their own kids." Kagome laughed, but explained the process.

"Oh...Don't scare me like that." Inuyasha sighed.

"I, a mere mortal, scared the great and powerful Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed.

"I'm great and powerful, but I'm also your husband. Don't forget that." Inuyasha growled as he pulled her in to a hungry kiss.

"I would never even think about it." Kagome gasped as they parted.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he carried his wife to their room...for some fun...*hint hint*

************One week later**********************

"Mrs. Higurashi?" The nurse called from the desk in the lobby.

Kagome walked into a white room. She sat down on the paper covered seat. Her doctor, Dr. Yui Himura. She smiled at Kagome as she sat down at the small desk beside the seat.

"How are you, Mrs. Higurashi? Congrats on being a married woman." She smiled in an Osaka accent.

"Thank you, Doc. I just want a checkup today. My husband is waiting for me at home." Kagome blushed.

"I see. I won't even ask about your honeymoon." She laughed.

"We went camping near Mt. Fuji." Kagome answered.

"That's nice." She said as she pulled out a black pen. "So, has anything changed in your diet?" She asked.

"More veggies and boar." Kagome answered.

"Ok, I know that you're 'active'. I just need to take the STD test. Please, I need a sample." She smiled.

"Ok," Kagome said.

Kagome came back into the room with Dr. Yui staring at the results. Kagome tapped her shoulder.

"Oh! You're back..." She said as she jumped.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Sit down." She obeyed.

"Well, I don't know how this is possible, but when was the last time you had sex?"

"Last night. Why?" Kagome said blushing.

"Well, when did you become active?" She asked.

"Well...on our honeymoon which started on the middle of this month." Kagome said.

"In the middle? This can't be right..." Her doctor said as she turned toward her papers.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the STD test came back negative, but you're almost two months pregnant." She said.

"WHAT?" Kagome asked as if she was deaf.

"You're almost two months pregnant." She said louder.

"No! That's not possible! I was a virgin until my honeymoon, which was this month! HOW CAN I BE TWO MONTHS PREGNANT?! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Kagome shouted.

"I will tell you this. We have to do the Daddy test, to see if the baby matches your husband." She added.

"Inuyasha wouldn't agree to this! He's going to flip once he hears that I'm pregnant! Are you sure it's not two weeks pregnant?!" Kagome shouted as she paced around the room.

"It's two MONTHS." She said.

"Oooh..." Kagome sighed as she fell to her knees.

"Don't worry. If Inuyasha is the only one who has been making love to you, then he is most likely the bio dad. We just have to be double sure." Her doctor said.

"Inuyasha isn't going to like this..." Kagome cried.

*********************The next day******************************

"So, why am I here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the covered seat.

"Oh, Dr. Yui just wants to test you for diseases..." Kagome lied.

"I see." Inuyasha knew something was wrong, since he wasn't able to touch his beautiful wife last night.

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha! Kagome's told me all about you! Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She winked.

"You told her?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hey, she can't tell anyone, even if she wanted to." Kagome said.

"It's true. Now, Inuyasha. I need some of your blood." She smiled as she held out a needle.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he looked away from the blood leaving his body and into the small vile.

"Now, I'll be right back with the results." She smiled as she hurried out of the room.

It was a good long 20 minutes until Dr. Yui came back. Kagome's heart raced. She knew that Inuyasha was the only man she'd been with since 9th grade. Dr. Yui smiled.

"Well, you are the father of her child! Congrats!" She laughed.

"FATHER?!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked at his wife.

"You didn't tell him that you're pregnant! Kagome, this is important! You're two months pregnant now! You should have told him sooner." Yui said.

"TWO MONTHS?! KAGOME! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T READY FOR KIDS!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's not my fault that your little swimmers impregnated me before I was ready!" Kagome shouted back.

"Hey, at least you're passed the two month mark..." Dr. Yui smiled weakly.

"BUTT OUT!" They shouted in unison.

It's been two weeks since her checkup. Her next checkup is two days from now, but her stomach was getting bigger each day. She asked Myoga to come over.

"Wow! Already have a bun in the oven? That was fast." Myoga shouted as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Myoga...I have a question. Has a half demon ever impregnated a human?" Kagome asked.

"Um...I don't believe so. I can do some research if you would like. How's Inuyasha taking the news?" Myoga asked.

"Well, He taking it in his own way...Inuyasha came home around 6 this morning." Kagome said as she looked toward the door, where in a tree her husband sat there.

"Shall I go talk to him?" Myoga asked.

"No," Kagome paused as she felt a kick. "The baby is awake." Kagome giggled.

"Kicking already?" Myoga asked surprised.

"Yeah. I think it's a girl!" Kagome smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"May I look at your stomach?" Myoga asked.

"Ok..." Kagome said as she pulled up her shirt, which showed her stomach covered in bruises.

"Kagome! You're covered in bruises! That's not good! The baby is hurting you!" Myoga shouted.

"Mizuki wouldn't hurt her mommy." Kagome smiled.

"Mizuki?" Myoga asked.

"That's her name. Mizuki Higurashi." Kagome sighed happily as she felt another painful kick.

"Mizuki Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the house.

"Inuyasha! You're back. Were you training?" Kagome asked happily.

"You're covering in bruises..." Inuyasha stated as he stared at her enlarged stomach.

"Master Inuyasha! Welcome home!" Myoga shouted and jumped onto Inuyasha's nose to drink blood.

"Stop that! Don't you ever learn!?" Inuyasha shouted as he smacked his nose.

"Master...So cruel to me..." Myoga groaned as he floated to the ground, where he was stepped on by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome said as Inuyasha got in her face.

"Kagome, I hate to admit it, but he's right." Inuyasha said very seriously.

"Oh! Welcome home. I thought I was forgetting something. Myoga reminded me." Kagome smiled.

"Not about welcoming me home! That...that _thing_ is hurting you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's not a 'thing'! It's a baby!" Kagome shouted as she stumbled to her feet.

"It's causing bruises!"

"The baby is strong like her daddy! I still have bruises from our honeymoon!"

"Those aren't on the inside! Kagome, look at your stomach! Those bruises are far from harmless!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Mizuki is just excited!"

"It's a monster!"

"You're her father!"

"It's going to kill you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She is not! And she's not an 'it'!" Kagome shouted in protest.

"KAGOME! OPEN YOUR EYES! IT'S NOT A BABY!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She is to a baby! She's your baby too! Why can't you be just be happy?! Why do you have to sulk all the damn time?!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't sulk! I fight for what I love! I don't want to lose you to a monster like-" Inuyasha stopped.

"Like who? Kikyo?! Even after we're married you STILL compare me to her?! MAYBE IF IT WAS KIKYO'S BABY YOU WOULD BE SUPPORTIVE!" Kagome cried as she ran out of the hut.

"Hiya, Inuyasha! What's up? Whoa...What's wrong?" Miroku said as he walked into the house.

"We just had our first couple fight..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Was it about her new baby and you compared her to Kikyo?" Miroku asked as he put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"How'd you know that?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard it down in the lower part of Kaede's village which is maybe two miles from here." Miroku said.

"We were that loud?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oooooh yeah. You need to be more sensitive toward Kagome. Kagome is handling something that we men will NEVER understand. Pregnant women are ten times more to cry if you don't support them now. And knowing you and Kagome, you'll never make it through the next few weeks without fighting. She might as well live in her era until the baby is born, and you want to be there when it happens, don't you?" Miroku said.

"Well..."

"DON'T YOU?" Miroku asked firmly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Of course I do, but it's..." "She's" Miroku interrupted. "Ok, SHE'S hurting Kagome from the inside and growing rapidly. How am I supposed to support her when I know she's hurting by carrying the baby...?" Inuyasha finished.

"Well, that's a hard one. Maybe you should talk to Sango or Kaede about it." Miroku said.

"I ain't going to talk to that old hag about anything! She always nags me..."

"But she may be the most useful. She's performed many births." Miroku said.

"But she hasn't helped a woman give birth to a half demon's child!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, maybe you should talk to someone who has. Talk to Jenji's mother." Miroku suggested.

"Really..?"

"She may be able to help you. While you're away, we'll watch over Kagome and Mizuki. Oh, if it's a boy, what do you want the name to be?" Miroku asked.

It was quiet. Inuyasha thought long and hard. He remembered Kagome's mother telling him about her father once. His name was Nobuyuki. Inuyasha thought about how Kagome talked and cried about him from many hours on their travels for Naraku. Inuyasha enjoyed hearing Kagome talking about her painful past with the murder of her father. And about the joyful times she talked about him and Kagome near the Sakura tree in the park and how they loved to watch the pedals fall onto their bento boxes and how her father told her about the times he met her mother. It was a long sad story when Kagome lost her father at the young age of five. Even Inuyasha thought he would cry in front of Kagome.

"Nobuyuki." Inuyasha stated.

"Nobuyuki? Ok, he's your kid!" Miroku said as Inuyasha left of Jenji's home.

**********Two weeks later************************

"Inuyasha isn't back yet..." Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Child. Inuyasha will come back before you deliver." Kaede said to the woman lying on the floor, sweating like crazy.

"I wish he was here...I didn't mean what I said..." Kagome sighed.

"I know, dear." Kaede sighed as she looked at the water bowl near her legs. "I better change the water. Shippo, watch over her until I get back." Kaede sighed as she got up.

"Ok!" Shippo said as Kaede left the hut.

"Shippo..." Kagome breathed heavily.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Shippo asked as he crawled over to Kagome's side.

"I miss Inuyasha..." Kagome groaned in pain.

"I know you do. Inuyasha will be back before the due date." Shippo said happily.

Kagome cried out in pain. Then, she gasped.

"What's wrong?!"

"Shippo...I need to go..." Kagome said as she sat up.

"No way! You need to rest!" Shippo shouted.

"Shippo. I NEED TO GO." Kagome growled.

"Kagome? What's wrong...? You look like you're in serious pain..." Shippo asked as he watched Kagome walk away sweating and panting in pain.

Moments later Inuyasha ran in the hut.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Shippo shouted.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry! Kagome walked away. She said she had to go. I don't know why!" Shippo cried.

"Damn it, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran outside and looked from Kagome...who was in labor.

"Kagome! Kagome, Where are you?!" Inuyasha shouted into the nearing night.

Inuyasha looked everywhere. In bushes, small trees, and in the nearby villages. He was now heading toward the well. Inuyasha called out for his loving wife, who put up with his stupid actions and hurtful words. He didn't mean to compare Kagome to Kikyo, it was just wanted her to know how much he loved her, cared for her, and worried for her safety and he also cared for the baby...Just as he thought of the baby, he heard a heart breaking cry of pain from the Sacred Tree!

"KAGOME! I'M COMING!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran like the wind toward her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" There was a pause in the air. "GAHHHH! DAMN IT!" Kagome cried as she pushed.

"Kagome! There you are!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw his wife panting and sweating like crazy, along with her legs spread apart...awaiting for the baby to come.

"I...Inuya...sha..." Kagome panted as she looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Kagome! You dumbass! You're in labor and you walked away from Kaede!" Inuyasha shouted as he came beside Kagome.

"Inu...yasha...The baby..." Kagome panted.

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"What...? What did...you...just say?" Kagome asked as she felt another push coming on.

"I said 'What about her?' Are you losing your sense of hearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"You didn't call the baby...'It'...AAAAH!" Kagome cried as she pushed.

"Kagome, I gotta get you to Kaede! Hang on." Inuyasha said as he looked around the forest.

"Inuyasha...stay with...me..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, you need help. I'm going to get Kaede!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha...It's the new moon..." Kagome stated before she screamed out in pain.

"What?! I thought it was next week!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I thought...AAAH! Dear kami...Inuyasha...hold my...hand...please...?" Kagome asked as she held out her hand.

"Kagome, I'm not letting you die!" Inuyasha shouted as he transformed into a human.

"Please!" Kagome cried as tears streamed down her face along with sweat.

Inuyasha sighed as he took Kagome's sweating hand. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't refuse a crying woman. And this woman so happen to be his wife. Kagome smiled at her husband. She loved him in any form he took.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome panted heavily.

"Yeah? Do you need something?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"See if the baby's head is coming out..." Kagome said as she screamed.

"Ok." Inuyasha replied without letting go her hand and looked in between her legs.

"The baby's head is showing. It's ready to come out." Inuyasha smiled.

"That's...good..." Kagome panted as sweat came down her face.

"Kagome...Are you in any extreme pain?" Inuyasha asked as he felt his hand being crushed by Kagome's.

"A...little...I'll...I'll be fine...AAAH!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry...You have to deal with this pain. I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm...happy to be...bearing your child..." Kagome smiled as she pushed silently.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek as he put his red shirt over Kagome's exposed legs. Every so often Kagome would scream into the dark sky. Inuyasha endured the pain in his hand, knowing that Kagome was in more pain that he will never endure. Kagome was panting heavily and Inuyasha would whisper sweet words into her ear, knowing that would help her. The moon was high when Kagome screamed louder and longer into the night. Soon after the scream stopped, Inuyasha heard a quiet noise..._A baby's cry!_

"Kagome! The baby is out!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked in between Kagome's legs, which hid a small baby girl.

"Is the baby...a girl...or a...boy?" Kagome panted.

"It's a beautiful baby girl! Mizuki Higurashi...Welcome to the world...I'm your Daddy...This is your Mommy! You look just like your Mommy only with beautiful purple eyes...Look, Kagome! She has dog ears like her Daddy! Kagome, I'm so proud of you!" Inuyasha said as he brought Mizuki to Kagome's view.

"She's...a little...angel..." Kagome breathed.

"Kagome, I'm so happy...I love you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I...I...love..." Kagome stopped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked he looked at his wife.

The night was filled with a baby's cries along with wolves howling. Inuyasha shook Kagome's body, but Kagome's eyes didn't open.

"Kagome?! Kagome, Mizuki wants you to hold her! Kagome! Kagome, this is her cheek...Ain't it so small and soft?" Inuyasha asked louder, trying to wake her. "Kagome?! Kagome! Wake up! I know you're tired...but don't you want to hold her?!" Inuyasha asked.

Silence...Utter Silence. Inuyasha's eyes watered with sadness. He looked up at the night sky and cried his beloved's name into the heavens...

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha sat beside his wife's body with his crying baby girl in his arms. Mizuki's cries soon brought the growls of demons all around them. Inuyasha looked at the sky..._Far from dawn..._Inuyasha thought as he saw the red eyes closing in.

"Back off, freaks." Inuyasha growled.

"Baby flesh...Fresh from the oven!" One hummed.

"I won't allow you to harm my baby, demon..." Inuyasha said as he brought Mizuki closer to his chest.

"What about your dead wife?" Another laughed.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US." Inuyasha roared

"Did we make half breed mad? Haha! You is dead now!" They all laughed as a giant green ogre moved its hand, causing Inuyasha to fly across the forest and crash into a tree.

"Ow..." Inuyasha groaned. He looked at his chest, Mizuki was still there crying. He looked at the demons with utter hate. How dare they hit a man with a new born baby?!

Then he saw one of them pick up Kagome's body. Inuyasha growled with vengeance as he ran toward them, without thinking about a plan to fight them. He punch the green ogre to the ground. (He may be human, but once Inuyasha was pissed as hell, you were screwed from the start.) Inuyasha glared at the purple one along the smaller green one. Kagome's body fell into Inuyasha's arm. Now, Inuyasha had to run away. Without his demon powers or arms, he couldn't take them all on. Just then, Inuyasha heard a familiar voice.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked quietly as a giant boomerang came around above his head and sliced the ogres in half.

"Inuyasha! Thank the gods you're alright! Kagome, we have to get you back to Kaede!" Shippo shouted as he hopped off Kilala's back.

"Inuyasha, Is Kagome ok? Is the baby alright?" Sango asked as she hopped off Kilala.

"Mizuki's fine...Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped.

"Don't tell me!" Sango gasped.

"I tried to wake her up..." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence by a small giggle.

_"Mizuki?"_ Inuyasha asked in his mind as he looked down in his chest to see a smiling babe.

_"Papa...Here ya go!"_He heard in a giggle, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Mizuki?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha then heard a very tired groan. His heart stopped. He set Kagome's body down beside a tree. Her beautiful brown eyes opened lazily. Inuyasha's heart soared with happiness! Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly as he let his tears flow. Kagome laughed at her loving half demon...She knew that something...or a very small someone gave her life once more. She whispered in his ear, 'I love you and Mizuki.'

"I love you so much!" Inuyasha croaked.

"I know..." Kagome said as she gave a small hug back.

Mizuki was a healthy baby girl. Dr. Yui gave the baby a proper checkup, along with Kagome. Dr. Yui was happy to see that they were on better terms. Just last month, Kagome was two months pregnant with an angry half demon daddy. Now, they were happier than chipmunk in an acorn field. Mizuki was a giggling and bouncy baby...until she was hungry! That's when her demon blood came through the surface. Kagome and Inuyasha were restless through the first few months. But, after Mizuki was used to the demons and bugs everywhere, her parents got a full night's sleep.


End file.
